


When I First Saw Him

by Iloveacting12



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveacting12/pseuds/Iloveacting12
Summary: The first time Cress saw Thorne. She was in love with him from the beginning, and her dreams began to reflect it.





	

I freeze the picture. This past week Sibil assigned me to looking at the convicts on Earth. She said it was to get to know the planet better, but I knew it was so Queen Levana could choose people to help her take over the large blue planet. Sibil would never tell me what was going on, but I was smart, I could figure it out. 

On this particular day, I was looking at the smallest offenders, the thieves and rowdy people. I was quickly scanning their profiles, taking the ones that Queen Levana would want, when I came across him. Carswell Thorne. He was wanted in the American Republic on many accounts of thievery. 

I could not believe my eyes. He was perfect. He had shaggy blonde hair, bright green eyes, and he was six foot two, perfect for my five foot frame. In the mug shot they had of him, he was wearing a cocky grin that did not reach his eyes. 

His report said he had stolen from an old lady, but from what I could read, it seemed like he was really helping her. He was not really all that bad. Farther back in his file showed him stealing a port screen from a little girl when he was nine, I was sure he did it because he had a crush on her. 

Everything had a reason. He was helping someone across the street, and people thought he was mugging her. Another time, he saw one monkey hitting another, and he felt as though he had to help it, he was only twelve. Every instance I could see his ulterior motive. I realized that he was actually a good Samaritan, but Eartheners could not see it. 

I bet he would not care that I was a shell. He probably would not even know what that meant. I spent all day dreaming about how, when I got out of this satellite, we would meet somewhere on Earth, and he would fall in love with me immediately when he realized how alike we were. How we were both ostracized by our people, and completely misunderstood. We would marry and have two kids named Star and Carswell Junior, and we would live happily ever after. 

 

When night rolled around, I tucked myself into my bed, wrapping my hair around my bed posts, and body, before falling asleep, hoping I would dream of Carswell. 

I did. I woke up to the sound of a banging. I leapt up from the bed before getting caught up in all of my hair. It took me five minutes to unravel myself, but when I entered the monitor room, it was not Sibil who stood there, it was Carswell Thorne. 

His arms were crossed over his large chest, and his eyes were bright with mischief, the way I had imagined they would be all day, every day. I twirled a piece of hair around my finger, or I tried to, as it was too long to make it look like the other girls made it look. He did not care. His grin turned soft, and he reached out to grasp my arm and pull me closer. “I have been looking for you Cress.”

“Really?” I squeaked, but snuggled into his arms.

He chuckled, “oh yeah. I have been dreaming about you for years, and I have been getting in trouble, hoping you would notice me here, in this exact room.”

I giggled, “well it worked. I found you early this morning.”

He nodded, “I know. I could feel it.”

I sighed and leaned more into him. “I also felt the overwhelming urge to kiss you Cress.” I nodded, and leaned into him. He tilted my head up by the chin, and leaned down, and we were kissing. 

It was my first kiss, and it was perfect. He swept me up into his arms, and his tongue invaded my mouth, the way I had read about, and I was breathless and at his mercy. He had just begun to take me to my bed, when I heard a real banging.

I jolted up gasping. I looked around, and saw I was alone, but there was a noise coming from the monitor room. I could not believe it. Was he actually here? I jumped out of bed, unraveled myself, and ran into the other room. “Thorne?” I called out, but instead of my savior waiting in the room, it was Sibil staring at me, confused.


End file.
